Exiled
by D7 Peacemaker
Summary: There was a mess up in the system. instead of going to the underworld, they were sent to a whole new dimension. What will Lord Hades do when he finds out that his new toys will not show up? Will or Can the Z warriors help them?


Inspired by a dream I had had the other night; I decided to write this fan fiction. Anyhow, please tell me what you all think. Oh, and if you think you have heard of the Tekaarians before, you probably have. I'm the creator of the fictional race, so don't flame me, saying I have copied from somewhere.

Anyhow, this is an altered version of a previous fiction I have authored; therefore, the storyline may be similar. And on another note, I will only put the disclaimer in this chapter. I don't see why it's so important; it's not like I can afford to own Dragonball Z.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It belongs to a Japanese dude. I'm not Japanese, so I automatically do not qualify as the owner of the anime series.**

_The Tekaarian race is a vampire-like warrior race. Unlike vampires however, the Tekaarians are able to consume food just as a normal human (well, Sayain), but they prefer the blood of outside species.  They are well skilled in the art of chi; conversely, their main methods of onslaught are their magic and psychic abilities._

_Now, every Tekaarian has a place and rank in the empire. Unlike humans and other races, the lower ranks of Tekaarians would dare not rebel against their higher-ups. Children knew their places as well; they behaved appropriately and respected their elders. Moreover, if otherwise, they were punished… severely. But as always, there were children, who never learn from their chastisements; who enjoy making everyone's life a living nightmare._

**_Exiled_**

Preface

In the center of a magnificent palace located in the capital city of the greatest Empire to have existed in the entire universe, perched a contemplative monarch on his throne; Emperor Tekaar XII, the ruler of the Tekaarian Empire;  an empire that dominates the entire Tarkio galaxy (Milky Way Galaxy) and the surrounding other galaxies.

Emperor Tekaar sat on his splendid throne, massaging his temples in thought. For hours, the deliberated many ways he could either discipline or rid the empire of the demonic offspring all together. "Why do the gods torment me so with such sacrilegious children?" He mumbled under his breath. 

You may not understand as to why he would degrade his own flesh and blood, but everyone in the empire knows of the reason. The worst thing that could every happen to any Tekaarian parent is giving birth to untamable children. The king would have eliminated the troublemakers a prolonged existence ago; however, they are royal and are his children. Thus he had no choice but to let them live. 

His face suddenly brightened as the perfect idea formulated in his mind. "Chancellor Koga," The king called slyly.

A gaunt little man, with gray hair that reached the floor, entered the throne hall. "Yes, milord; what can I do for you?" His ancient self asked.

Emperor Tekaar smirked sinisterly. The chancellor swallowed hard. Whenever the king did that that meant either someone or a whole nation was going to plummet to the underworld. "Chancellor, bring forth my three youngest children."

The elderly bowed at the waist placing his right fist to his chest. "Yes your majesty." Then he exited the massive room. Koga sighed in bereavement. 'What did those children do now?' He thought to himself as he made his way through the multiple corridors of the palace. Finally meeting his destination, he cracked one of the fifty-foot double doors a foot and peaked inside. Rolling his eyes at the sight he saw from within, he knocked on the door. Inside, the young Princess Zeta and Prince Kinkajou were sparing against the eldest of the three, Prince Chimayo. As soon as the sound of the Chancellors knock was heard, the three royal teens set the desks and bookshelves back in place and untied the gagged instructor; once settled, the children sat in their respective seats. All of this was done in a matter of seconds.

Princess Zeta arched her left brow at her teacher dangerously. The terrified tutor quickly gained perspective and then answered the door. "Uh-uh come in." He said as cheerful as he could muster.

The olden advisor slipped in the room. "The Emperor has requested your presences." He announced. The Tekaarian children slouched in their seats mumbling some obscenities.

"What did we do now?" Chimayo growled.

Chancellor Koga bowed his head and responded, "I haven't the slightest idea what you have done this time. However, your father didn't seem upset when he called for you."

The princess and princes glanced from one to the other in question. "What is it that he may want?" Prince Kinkajou rose.

"I wish I could tell your. We should leave now; he did say he wanted to see you three as soon as possible." The three royal teens sighed in grief and followed the chancellor out of the study hall.

"We're in for it now." Kinkajou mumbled under his breath; his two siblings nodded in agreement. They knew that whenever their father requested someone and he wasn't mad only meant danger… **BIG danger.**

Chancellor Koga entered the throne room with the three siblings lagging behind. "Come on children, you don't wan to upset your father anymore," he whispered as he glanced at the royal Tekaarians behind him. They quickened their step, and in no time, found themselves kneeling on one knee before their ruler.

"Father, you requested us?" Prince Chimayo asked with his head bowed and his left fist planted to his right shoulder.

King Tekaar smirked at his devil spawns. Finally, the time had come for their departure. "Yes… arrest them."

The trio's heads snapped up at the command. They stared at their father in disbelief. "But, but father?" Princess Zeta stuttered. The emperor shrugged his shoulders in response and the gauds bounded the royal children, dragging them out of the room. "You can't do this to us!" she screamed; and her brothers' protests echoed throughout the entire palace.

"That went well," their father snuffed. However, the chancellor watched the dwindling forms in woe. They did deserve what was coming, but they were just children and needed the appropriate discipline for a child.

The concierges struggled to secure the combatant teens. "Let me go!" Once their arms, necks, and feet were constrained, the guards moved to the control panel, ten feet away from the children.

Chimayo thrash about under the chair restraints. "Mijja, you can't do this? I'm the Tekaarian-jinn no Ouji!"

One of the sentries directed his attention from the controls and warped a brow at the prince, "Well, this is our order from the Emperor, and your word means nothing…" Mijja turned to one of his comrades, "Do you have the coordinates set for the Netherworld dimension?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

Mijja waved a little good-bye before pulling down several levers. The teens struggled more relentless until three bright beams engulfed them. Their deafening cries filled the room for several seconds. Then all was silent again.

Hmm… was it interesting? Do you want more? I would like to know. Please leave a review *gets on knees* I'm a review junkie and I need my review high. My life is depending on your reviews.


End file.
